In Need of Someone to Love
by disneygurl054
Summary: Troy Bolton had a perfect life. Then his wife died while giving birth to his child. He puts an ad for a babysitter and meets Gabriella. They fall for each other, but he doesn't want to betray his dead wife. Can Troy confess his love before it's too late?
1. Trailer

**This is my first trailer, so if it makes sense or is written wrong, forgive me. :D**

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Trailer**

**Troy Bolton's life was perfect…**

_Flashes to Troy and his wife…_

_His wife: __Troy… I'm pregnant!_

**Until one day she was gone…**

_Flashes to Troy beside a woman in a hospital bed sobbing…_

_Troy: Please don't leave me!!!__ Honey… HONEY!!!!_

**And he was left with a daughter**

_Flashes to Troy holding a baby…_

_Troy: I love you Ashlee and I will do everything I can to take care of you. Even though your mommy is no longer with us._

**Then he met ****Gabriella…**

_Flashes to Gabriella at Troy's doorstep…_

_Gabriella: Hi, I heard you needed a baby-sitter. My name is Gabriella Montez._

**Will they fall for each other? ...**

_Flashes to Gabriella in Troy's arms…_

_Troy: I don't know what I would do without you Brie._

_Gabriella: I don't know what I would do without you either Troy Bolton._

**But will Troy hang on to the past…**

_Troy: I c-cant… my wife… she wouldn't…_

_Gabriella: I can't take it Troy… do you love me or not?!_

**But can Troy catch her in time…**

_Flashes to Gabriella in tears…_

_Gabriella: I quit!!!_

_Troy: Brie__, don't leave…__ please!!!!!_

_Flashes to Troy and Chad talking…_

_Troy: I __was confused before, but then I realized that I need to let go of the past, and that I… I … I __need Gabriella._

_Flashes to Gabriella and her mom…_

_Gabriella:__ I need Troy._

**End of trailer**

**Tell me guys what you think. Does it sound good? I am still working on "You are the Music in Me", both I will try to balance both stories. Thanks for reading… DGurl**


	2. The Great News and Angelina's Secret

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Chapter 1**

**The Great News and Angelina's Secret**

**Hola amigas! Sorry if I don't update a lot. I have a Spanish presentation coming up.**** Note to all of you guys see: ****lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**It's like a break between each part/section. My explanation isn't very good, but you know what I mean right?**

** For those interested, xoxMusicalxox has a new story out. It sounds really good. So check it out. Here we go with mine.**

25 year old Troy Bolton sat on the couch in his Albuquerque home. His wife Angelina Bolton sat beside him.

"Hey Troy." She whispered softly. Troy put his arm around her.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked. She was throwing up a lot lately and had very prompt mood swings. Angelina rested her blond head on his shoulder and said nothing. A sly smile played across her plump lips. "Angelina…" Troy groaned, "Don't make me guess."

Angelina hopped up excitedly. "Troy… I'm pregnant!!!" A big smile spread across Troy's face. He leaped up and kissed her.

"Oh my God." He shouted. They hugged each other tightly. "I am going to call everyone!" He dashed for the phone. He dialed the Danforth's number. Chad answered.

"What's up Troy?" Chad asked. He was holding his three year old son Tyler.

"Angelina is pregnant!" his friend screamed.

"Congrats man." Chad answered. His wife, Taylor McKessie-Danforth walked over. She took Tyler from his dad and listened in on the conversation.

"I am so thrilled." Troy said, calming down. "The doctor's said that because of Angelina's _you know what_, she couldn't have children. But now she is actually pregnant. I feel like I am on the top of the world." Chad chuckled. Troy was like his brother. They had known each other since pre-school. He was totally psyched for him. Taylor snatched the phone from her husband.

"Troy, oh my gosh, congratulations! Let me talk to Angelina!" she squealed. Troy handed his wife the phone and returned to the living room. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the Baylor's and the Crosses.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Angelina was glowing with sweat. So was Troy. They had made love to celebrate the coming of their child. Troy brushed back her blond bangs.

"I love you Angelina." He said, "And I am glad that we can finally have a child."

"Me too Troy. I prayed every single day for this child and I am extremely happy that you are the father." Angelina was a very religious Catholic, but he loved her very much anyway.

Troy pulled her face to his and they shared a long kiss.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

The next day, everyone came over to personally offer their congratulations to Troy and Angelina.

"You guys are going to be great parents." Sharpay said. Angelina hugged her cousin.

"Thanks." She said. Sharpay's husband Zeke came in holding a big cake.

"Double Chocolate Cake." He said. Troy licked his lips. Zeke was a great chef. Chad, Taylor, and Tyler entered next. Taylor clasped Tyler's hand and hugged Troy with her other arm. She lightly hugged Angelina and walked into the house. Chad handed Troy a gift.

"You can open it later." He said. Kelsi and Jason (The Crosses) arrived later, followed by Sharpay's brother Ryan and his girlfriend Tanya.

"Martha couldn't make it." Tanya said, referring to Martha Cox. Angelina nodded.

The party was full-swing. Everyone was laughing and talking. When it began to get quiet and everyone had a glass of sparkling apple cider and a slice of Double Chocolate Cake, Troy called everyone's attention.

"Time to open the Danforth's gift." He said. Chad and Taylor were snuggled up together with Tyler between them. Troy slowly opened the box. When he did, his blue eyes filled with tears. It was a toddler-sized Wildcats jersey. On the back it had his number and the name Bolton on the back. It was like the miniature version of his original jersey, which was hanging in his closet. He got up and hugged Chad. Everyone clapped and Angelina smiled. This was definitely one of the happiest moments of her life. Her life… if only. She looked down at her stomach and up at Troy's tearful face. Then she looked around at everyone else smiling and clapping. She wished that God would give her more time. A tear rolled down her cheek.


	3. Uncontrollable Emotions

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Uncontrollable Emotions**

**Hi!!!! Thanks so much! I got a lot of reviews, and I appreciate every single one! So many people added me to their favorites and to their story alerts. You are urging me to add a new chapter, like everyday. Here's the next chapter!**

When Troy woke up the following morning, his wife wasn't by his side. He went into the hall and he heard her praying. He went into the study. She was on her knees with her bible and her diamond cross pendant.

"What are you doing?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. She turned to face him and he realized that she had been crying.

"Troy…" Angelina began softly, "When I gave you the good news, I didn't give you the bad news." She rubbed her stomach.

"Tell me." Her husband said. He took her hand in his.

"No Troy, I don't think you're ready to hear this."

Troy's ultramarine eyes glinted with emotion. "Tell me Angel." He said. More tears formed in Angelina's eyes.

"An angel is exactly what I'll be." She sobbed, her voice cracking. "After I give birth, I'm going to die." Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Who told you that?" he asked furiously.

"My doctor." The petite blond cried. "He told me that I close to a month pregnant and that after the other eight months, I'll be completely succumbed by the _you__ know what_."

" No baby, you aren't going to die. I'll get you the best treatment . I'll give up our cars… the summer house… everything." Troy said tearfully.

"I'm sorry Troy, but the doctor…"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE DAMN DOCTOR!" Troy yelled. He pounded his fists into the purple carpet.

"Troy, please calm down. God wants to bring me home. But don't worry you'll have our baby." Troy wrapped his arms around her and they cried into each other's shoulders. He felt their hearts thumping and pounding together. His was a little faster than hers. He cried even harder knowing that soon, one of those heartbeats would cease.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

"See, when the baby is born, the _you__ know what_ will have complete control and take her life." Dr.Finch explained. Troy was sitting in his office and listening as the doctor showed him the test results. He had stormed in and demanded to see Angelina's doctor. He wanted to make sure his wife wasn't being lied to.

"Isn't there anything you could do? Chemotherapy… anything at all?" He pleaded.

"I'm afraid not." Dr.Finch said. Troy put his head in his hands and sat there. He hated the fact that he had to just watch Angelina slowly die and act as if it was all going to be okay. He got up to pay the doctor, but the older man refused to take the money. "No, you keep your money. You'll need it." He said.

Troy got up and walked out. He ignored the stares of the staff and the patients and ran outside to his car. He climbed in and slammed the door. Angelina was talking to the baby.

"I'll be with you always." She was saying.

"We have eight months left together." Troy said, feeling emotionless. Angelina kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered.

"No, it isn't!" He husband yelled, slamming his fists on the steering wheel. "You are going to die! You are never going to see your son or daughter grow up! You aren't going to be here to see what the future is going to bring! Worse yet… I'm going to be a single parent. " Warm tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hire a babysitter." Angelina mumbled quietly.

"Don't you get it?" Troy asked, "What am I supposed to do without you?!" Angelina stroked his hair affectionately.

"Troy, don't you think that I have a lot to worry about. _I'm _going to die. But let's not worry about that. Let's worry about our baby. I want to make sure that she has the best." Her voice was soothing. "Of course, she will always have the best father." She hugged him tightly.

"I hope so." He whispered.


	4. Joy, Pain, and Sorrow

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Joy, Pain, and Sorrow**

**Okay guys, I made a big mistake. A few days ago I submitted a new chapter to my other story "You are the Music in Me" but I was in such a rush that I submitted it to this story instead. I apologize to you guys. But at least I got a lot of reviews! LOL This next chapter was harder than I thought it would be to right. ****Here's also a tidbit of info: Dr. Finch has his own office (where Troy visited him last), but he also has an office at the hospital. So don't get confused when I say that he comes from his office. ****Tell me what you think…**

It was eight months later. Angelina was already in the hospital. Troy sat with her. He made her try every single type of therapy she could to get her better, but there was no change. His wife was going to die. He watched her intently. Her long blond hair was gone and she was pale and weak. Tubes were stuck into her body to monitor her heartbeat and the baby's.

"Troy." Angelina spoke suddenly. The young man turned to face her and she continued. "Promise me that you will always tell her about me and tell her that I love her." Her eyes were starry. Troy touched her cheek.

"I promise Angie." He reassured her. The two looked at each other for a long moment. Then all of a sudden Angelina's face expression twisted into a look of pain.

"Troy…" she began, breathing heavily.

"I'll get the nurses." Troy said. He got up and ran outside to the nurse station. "She's ready!!" he cried. Two nurses dashed inside and Dr. Finch burst from his office **(Remember what I mentioned earlier)**.

Troy leaned against the wall and took two deep breaths.

"Hey Troy!" yelled a male voice. He looked up and saw Taylor and Chad approaching him. He removed himself from the wall. Taylor saw his expression and knew… "It's time?" she asked. Troy nodded tearfully. Chad hugged his best friend speechlessly.

Taylor heard Angelina's screams and looked at Troy wide-eyed. "You should go in there."

"No." said Troy, "I can't go in there alone Taylor. I want you to come with me." He held out his hand and Taylor took it. They both ran into Angelina's room.

"Family members only." said a nurse.

"She's my sister." Troy lied, pushing past the nurse. Angelina was paler than ever. She held Taylor's hand and gripped Troy's.

"Push!" Dr.Finch ordered. Angelina pushed weakly.

"Harder!" Angelina gathered all of her strength and pushed harder.

"Good job." Taylor whispered. "Now keep going." Troy was too stunned to speak. His hand was numb. Angelina let out a piercing scream and pushed once more. She was determined to give Troy their precious little girl. Troy kissed her bald head and she pushed again.

"It's here!" Dr.Finch exclaimed. The nurses took the crying baby away. Angelina fell back into her pillow crying tears of joy, pain, and sorrow. Troy cried too. Taylor was touched by Angelina's bravery and determination.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said softly. She hugged him tightly. The new mother squeezed her friend affectionately.

"You are the bestest **(isn't that cute? Lol) **friend I have ever had." She whispered. Taylor began to cry.

"I'll never forget you Angelina." She said, sincerely. The nurses returned with the pink bundle and Taylor walked outside into the waiting arms of Chad.

"What are we going to name her Troy?" Angelina asked.

"You name her Angie." Troy insisted. Angelina smiled thoughtfully.

"Well, I always dreamed of naming her Ashlee." She replied. **For those interested, I didn't get the name Ashlee from Ashlee Simpson, my school friend has an anime character that she created named Ashlee ****Kaiya****, and I thought the name was cool! What do you think about it? **

"That's a perfect name." Troy said. "Ashlee Bolton."

"I believe and pray that Ashlee will grow up to be kind, generous, successful, and really sweet." His wife said. She began to say a prayer and Ashlee grabbed her finger. Angelina smiled for the first time in two months and stroked the tiny hand. Troy glanced at Angelina's heartbeat monitor. Her heartbeat was normal. He sighed. He rested his head against the wall and fell asleep.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Troy sat up wearily, something was going on. Angelina was paler than ever and was shaking and trembling. Dr. Finch was over her. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, Tanya, and Martha were all standing around them. They were all nervously staring at the heartbeat monitor. Troy looked at it. Angelina's heartbeat was slowing. He picked up Ashlee.

"Angie!!" he cried. "Please hang on!!!" Dr.Finch quietly left the room.

"There's nothing I can do Troy." Angelina said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I have to go. It is God's will." Troy opened his mouth, but shut it. He touched her cheek. "Baby, please." he begged. "Please!!" His wife's heartbeat descended even farther.

"I love you guys." She said. Her eyelids began to droop. Ryan looked away and Sharpay buried her head into Zeke's chest.

"We love you too Angelina." Chad said, speaking for everyone. "Rest in peace."

Troy glared at him. Angelina saw her husband and murmured. "I'm not afraid to die Troy." Troy nearly choked on his own tears.

"No Angie… you aren't going to die!" he screamed, trying to convince himself that none of this was happening.

"Tell Ashlee I love her. " Angelina spoke softly.

"Please don't leave me!!! Honey… HONEY!!"

"I love you Troy." Angelica breathed. Her eyes closed and she took her last breath. The heartbeat machine beeped. Troy screamed and ripped the machine off the wall. He stomped and jumped on it. No one knew what to say. Ashlee began to cry and Sharpay reached for her. Troy picked her up first and rocked her gently, instantly calming down. Chad and Taylor smiled at each other.

"Your mommy loved you Ashlee." he said, kissing her nose and admiring her big blue eyes. "She really did."

**WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I am finally finished with this chapter! I got a lot of reviews for You Are the Music in Me while I was typing this. I'm glad you guys liked Chapter 4. Sorry again for my mistake. I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. When you type something up it is less than it was on paper. This chapter was eight pages. Continue to send reviews. Mmmwa…. DGurl:D**


	5. A Visit from The Braden's

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Chapter 4**

**A Visit from the Braden's**

**HIIIIII!!!! You are probably wondering who the Braden's are but you'll find out soon. I really hope you like this. The idea just came out of nowhere. This wasn't originally planned. You guys should totally check out my profile. Also, please send me a better review than ****'****update soon****'**** or**** 'that was so cute please update'. I'm not asking for a special essay, but these stories are for you guys and I need to know your honest opinion. Thanks:D**

Troy groaned loudly. Angelina's funeral was in a few hours and he had nothing good to wear. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ashlee wailing and crying. He ran out of his room and into the nursery. Ashlee was in her crib kicking and jumping.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you hungry?" he knew nothing about taking care of children. He picked her up and ran downstairs with her securely in his arms. He took her into the kitchen and pulled out one of the bottles he had just made. Just then the doorbell rang. He stuck a pacifier into Ashlee's mouth and swung the door open. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Braden, Angelina's parents. From day one they hadn't liked him and from day one he never liked them. The Braden's lived in a very wealthy neighborhood and had the biggest house on the block. They were more stuck up than Sharpay's family and not even as rich. Especially Mrs. Braden!

"Hi." Troy greeted them. "You didn't tell me you were coming." He gave them his signature smile.

"Well, we decided to surprise you." His mother-in-law said. She was wearing gloves even though it was 90 degrees outside. She pushed past him and walked into the living room. Her husband followed.

Troy put Ashlee into her playpen and watched as Angelina's mother walked over to her.

"So… um… can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"Some Perrier would be lovely." Mrs. Braden answered picking up Ashlee.

"I don't have Perrier." Troy seethed. He wanted to snatch his daughter away but he stayed civil. "So, what brings you here to the Bolton house." He said, emphasizing the word Bolton.

"Well, Angelina's death of course." Mr. Braden spoke up. "We wanted to be here for the funeral, even though we had some very important business to take care of."

"What is this darling's name?" asked his wife.

"Ashlee Bolton." Troy answered.

"I thought it was Adelaide Braden-Bolton." Mrs. Braden gasped.

"No Mrs. Braden, its Ashlee. Angelina named her herself." The young man replied.

"Angelina, she was always so different." Her mother rambled. "It is family tradition that we use the maiden name and the married name for the children's' last name." That didn't make any sense to Troy, but he loved the fact that Angelina was different. She was more outgoing and fun than her sisters. She cared about everyone and would help anyone she could… enemy or friend. "She was a rebel I tell you. You told her to wear white, she would wear black. She was best friends with her baby sitter. She had the wildest dreams. Like once she wanted to be a vet, so she brought home a stray dog that she wanted to care for. The mangy mutt was skinny and bony. He could have been diseased. I had that dog out on the streets in an instant." Mrs. Braden continued.

"Anyway." Troy interrupted, trying to change up the conversation, "The funeral isn't until later this afternoon, so…"

He was cut off by Angelina's mother. She sat down next to her husband. "Troy." She said, trying to fix Ashlee's hair. "We want to make you a proposition. We know that it's hard being a single parent. So we want to help you. We would like to raise Ashlee on our own. She could live with us. This is what Angelina would have wanted. "

"No, she ha…" he stopped himself. Angelina had hated her parents, but he didn't tell them that. "She wanted me to have Ashlee. She told me on her death bed. It's also in her will." The will had read:

_Dear my beloved family and friends,_

_If you are reading this now, I must be dead. Don't cry. To __my bestest__ friends Sharpay Evans- Baylor and Taylor McKessie- Danforth, I leave all of my clothing and jewelry. I leave my beloved husband Troy our daughter Ashlee. No Mom and Dad, you can't take her! I want Ashlee to have my beautiful silver necklace with the 'A' pendant. I love you all. Never forget me._

_Angelina Anastasia Giannette Palomi- Braden Bolton _

"Let me see it." Mr. Braden demanded. Troy handed them a copy of the will. Mr. Braden read it and sighed. "He's right my love."

"I don't care." Mrs. Braden snapped, smoothing Ashlee's curls back. "She deserves better. We can offer her the best tutoring and the best friends and whatever she wants. Angelina was probably already sick when she wrote that… or maybe she lied to be nice." Troy was outraged. He grabbed Ashlee from her.

"Excuse me?!" Angelina's mom yelled. "Why did you snatch her from me?"

"Because I want you out of my home!" Troy yelled.

"How dare you raise your voice at my wife!" Mr. Braden barked.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND TRY TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?" Troy screamed. His face was red with anger.

"Well maybe I want to raise my grandchild!" Mrs. Braden shouted.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO, BECAUSE SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Troy roared. Unstoppable tears rolled down his cheeks. Angelina's parents looked down at their feet. For once Peggy Sophia Palomi- Braden was rendered speechless.

"Fine Troy, we'll let you keep Ashlee, but we'll check in from time to time." Mr. Braden said softly.

"Thank you." Troy said. He handed Ashlee to her grandmother and threw his arms around a very shocked Mr. Braden.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

"You are a brave man Troy Bolton." Mr. Braden said a few minutes later. Mrs. Braden was waiting in the car. He shook Troy's hand and kissed Ashlee's forehead.

"Bye sweetie." He said. Ashlee looked at him wearily and rested her head on her father's shoulder. Mr. Braden pulled out his car keys and stepped outside. Troy closed the door and looked into the ultramarine eyes of his daughter.

"You are such a special cutie Ashlee Ebony Bolton." He said softly. He tickled her tummy and she giggled. "Let's get ready for your mommy's funeral." He said, strolling towards the stairs.

**I hope that was good. It wasn't what I had originally planned but I thought it was good. Tell me what you think and tell me what you would like to happen at the funeral . DGurl:D **


	6. Hellos and Goodbyes

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Chapter 6**

** Hellos and Goodbyes**

**Hi, I tried to update as soon as possible. ****I hope you guys like it. It's pretty long. Please review.**

The sky was a dull gray. The once bright and cheerful sun had ran behind the clouds to mourn. Or at least that's what Troy thought. Ashlee played with her hands restlessly. She looked so cute in her little black dress and Mary Janes. The priest's voice echoed through the cemetery. His voice matched the skies and all of the stone monuments that were in the ground. If it wasn't a funeral he would laugh. In plain words the priest sounded dead. Dead… Angelina was dead. The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He glanced around at everyone there. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Tanya, Martha, and his assistant coach, his parents, Angelina's parents, and Angelina's siblings: Braison, Brandon, Travis, Sophia, and Samira. Samira was the closest to Angelina and the youngest of the Braden's. She clinged tearfully to Braison and kept her head down. Troy looked at the coffin. It was sealed tightly and covered with baby roses, they were Angelina's favorite. Troy wondered where she was right now. He knew her lifeless body was in there, but what about her spirit. She had always believed in heaven and hell. He knew that she wasn't in hell… so where could she be? He felt a gentle warmth next to him. He instantly turned around, but he saw no one. Then he knew… she was right there.

It was a few hours later. Troy sat in his study staring glumly at the purple carpet. It was the exact spot where Angelina had given him the bad news. Ashlee was downstairs with Taylor and Tyler. He sighed and the phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID. It was his boss… the principal of East High. He answered.

"Troy Bolton speaking." He said.

"Yes, hello Mr. Bolton." Principal Matsui **(Yes, this guy is still around. It's only a couple of years later.)** answered. "I know that you have a baby girl and that your wife just died, but we need you to come back and work. I can't afford to keep paying you when you aren't working."

"Principal… I mean, Mr.Matsui, I can't come back. There is no one around to take care of Ashlee. I have no one…"

"I'm sorry Troy. We need you to come in and do your job. You need to be back by Monday."

"But Mr. Matsui… I." He was met by a dial tone. He slammed the phone down and buried his head in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself. Just then he heard Angelina's mumbled words.

"_Hire a babysitter_."

He leaped up and dashed downstairs. Taylor saw him and jumped.

"What's wrong Troy?" she asked.

"Mr. Matsui wants me to start working again on Monday. I have to call that babysitter's agency now."

"Whoa, three days to get a perfect babysitter. That may not work out well Troy." Taylor replied.

"I'll try. I don't want to lose my job!" Troy cried as he ran for the phonebook.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

"You do… that's great!" Troy yelped a few minutes later.

"Yes, we'll send her over tomorrow to see if you like her. She's really great with kids and little children. She takes good care of them and can do errands and house chores." The secretary said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're saving my job!!" Troy screamed. He was jumping up like a little kid.

"Your welcome." The secretary answered. "Call us if you have any problems." Troy hung up and walked into the living room. Taylor was cradling Ashlee in her arms. Tyler ran around the room chasing his toy airplane.

"Guess what Taylor… I got a baby-sitter. She is younger than us, but she is great with little kids."

"That's what the babysitting agency said about that other woman, but she turned out to be great with a butcher knife." Taylor said darkly. Troy tried to push away the horrifying thought.

"Um… anyway, can you come over tomorrow and check her out? Please, I know you want to help me find someone for Ashlee."

"Sure." Taylor agreed. She handed Ashlee to Troy and stood up.

"Come on Ty, we have to go sweetie."

"But Mommy." Tyler begged.

"No, we have to go home. Daddy is waiting for us." Taylor said sternly.

"Okay." Tyler groaned, defeated. Troy felt a little bit sorry for him. He knew what it felt like to not have your way. He bent down to Tyler's level.

"Hey Tyler, maybe you can come to East High with me sometime and help me coach."

"You mean the Wildcats!" Tyler shouted, his eyes widening, "The team that you and Daddy played for?" Troy nodded, Tyler reminded him of Chad. He had Chad's curly hair and wide eyes. He was also very wild and lively.

"But only if you are good." Taylor pointed out. Tyler leaped up and quickly put on his jacket.

"Let's go Mommy, come on." He said, hopping around impatiently. Troy laughed…yup, that was Chad.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

At seven o clock the next morning, Troy leaped out of bed. He wanted to be wide awake before the sitter came and he was anxious to meet her. He hummed as he changed and as he walked through the corridor. He stopped at Ashlee's room. Ashlee's eyes were closed, but he could still see how pretty and blue they were. She was hugging her stuffed owl, Hedwig. **(cough, xoxMusicalxox, cough) **It had been Angelina's when she was a baby, so she passed it on. Troy stepped into the room and picked her up from her crib. She shifted a little and moved closer to his chest.

"I love you Ashlee and I will do everything I can to take care of you. Even though your mommy is no longer with us." He said softly. Just then the doorbell rang. He put Ashlee back into her crib and ran down the stairs so quickly he almost fell. He ran past the kitchen and into the living room. Then there it was … the front door. He took a deep breath and then swung it open. On his doorstep, stood a petite young woman. She had short black hair and brown eyes. **(Gabriella is no longer brunette, remember HSM 2?)**

"Hi, I heard you needed a baby-sitter. My name is Gabriella Montez." The woman spoke. Troy was speechless, she was beautiful and her voice was so gentle.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." He said. He opened the door awkwardly. "Come in." Gabriella stepped in timidly. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Would you like something to drink?" Troy asked.

"No thanks." Gabriella answered.

"So tell me about you." The young man stated, his eyes never leaving her.

"Um… well, I love working with kids. I like to read and I want to be a teacher someday." She said.

"So, when do you think you can start?"

"Tomorrow."

"From…?"

"From now, seven, to at least nine in the afternoon." Gabriella said.

Troy couldn't believe his luck. She was super flexible!

"So, how old is your daughter Mr. Bolton." Gabriella queried.

"A couple months old." Troy replied, "And you can call me Troy."

"Okay, um… Troy, can I see her?"

"Sure." Troy answered. He led her upstairs and to Ashlee's room.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella squealed. Troy stared at her and she clamped her mouth shut.

"This is Ashlee Braden-Bolton." He said, lifting Ashlee out of the crib once again.

"She is so cute." Gabriella murmured. "Can I hold her?" Troy thought for a moment then gave Ashlee to the young woman. Gabriella rocked the little one and hummed softly. Ashlee blinked and opened her eyes. Gabriella smiled. _Such pretty blue eyes_. She thought to herself. _Just like her father._

Troy shifted uncomfortably.

"My friend Taylor Danforth will be coming later to meet you." He finally said.

"Ok." Said Gabriella, not even looking up. Ashlee gripped her finger and tried to suck it.

"No, you can't have my thumb." The babysitter chuckled, gently prying her thumb away. Troy looked on at the bonding between the two. He sighed, Gabriella was perfect.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

When Taylor walked into the Bolton house later that afternoon, she wore a serious expression. She followed Troy outside onto the patio where Gabriella was.

"Hi." Said Gabriella. "You must be Taylor Danforth, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Hello." Taylor responded. She pulled out a paper with questions she had written. She wanted to ensure that Gabriella was the right babysitter for her friend's baby.

"Have you taken care of young babies before?" she asked.

"Yes." Gabriella nodded. She quickly turned her attention to Ashlee, who had begun to cry. Taylor stuffed her paper away; this would be a test enough. Troy reached for his daughter, but Taylor shot him a look and he pulled his arms back.

Gabriella felt Troy and Taylor's eyes on her. She knew that they were watching to see what she could do.

"You're teething, aren't you?" she asked the little one. She looked up at Troy.

"Do you have a teething ring?" she asked him.

"Sure." Troy said, going inside. Gabriella patted Ashlee's back and whispered soothingly to her.

"You really know what you're doing." Taylor commented.

"Thank you." Gabriella said, "I did some research on childcare before I started babysitting."

"That was a very intelligent decision." Taylor replied.

"Thanks, I always like to think ahead."

"Me too, that's why I decided to put money into my son's college fund. Even though he is just a little boy."

"You have a son?"

"Yes. I live right down the block. My husband is Chad Danforth. He is Troy's best friend."

"Oh." Gabriella said.

"What do you like to do when you're not babysitting?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked around the backyard.

"I like teaching." She answered. "I take online classes. Babysitting helps pay the fees."

"Really… what do you want to be?" Taylor replied. She knew she sounded nosy, but she couldn't help it.

"I want to be a science teacher. I love science and I like sharing my knowledge." Gabriella stated, smiling.

"I love science too; I was head of the Scholastic Decathlon Team when I went to East High." Memories began to drift back towards her. "Chad and Troy were Wildcats. That team was the best. That's why Troy decided to go back and become the head coach after college. His father was the head coach before him."

"Okay, than what about his wife?" Gabriella queried.

"Well…" Taylor began. Just then Troy emerged from the kitchen and joined them.

"Here's the teething ring." He said, handing it to Gabriella. Gabriella took it and put in Ashlee's mouth. The little one bit it forcefully.

"There you go." Gabriella whispered. Ashlee's eyes were so pretty.

"Well, I have to go."Taylor said, interrupting the moment. She handed Gabriella another slip of paper. "Here's my number. Feel free to call."

Gabriella beamed. "Thanks, I'll give you mine later." Taylor kissed Ashlee's forehead and left.

"I see that you and Taylor have become friends." Troy said.

"Yes." Gabriella admitted. "We are very much a like." She glanced at her blue watch. "Oops. I have to go now; my mom and I have a charity event to attend."

"I'll drive you." Troy offered. The babysitter handed Ashlee to him.

"That's okay; I don't live far from here." Gabriella insisted.

"No, its okay, I'll drive you to the charity event." Troy prodded.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella gave in.

Troy looked at her with dreamy eyes. He couldn't help it. He was falling for her.

**Review when you can. Tell me what ideas you have for the next chapter. DGurl**


	7. Answered and Unanswered Questions

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Chapter**** 6**

**Answered and Unanswered Questions**

**Sorry guys for taking so long. But this was hard to write, even though it will probably sound easy. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget t****o review. **** We need to encourage each other.**

Ashlee whimpered uneasily. Troy held her pacifier in her mouth and rocked her. He didn't know what else to doHe couldn't wait for Gabriella to come over. Gabriella. She was beautiful and smart. Ashlee whimpered louder. Troy snapped out of his thoughts. Surprisingly he saw Angelina's beautiful face instead of Ashlee's. He almost fell down, but as he steadied himself he realized that it was just his guilty conscience. He couldn't love Gabriella. Angelina was his wife. He had to just let Gabriella do her job. The doorbell rang and his heart instantly rose. He answered it and Gabriella strolled in. She was smiling.

"Hi Troy." She said. She looked at Ashlee's upset face. "Awww, are you okay Ashlee?" she queried, smoothing the baby's hair back. Oh, how she loved children. Troy shifted uncomfortably; Gabriella was so close to him. He quickly handed Ashlee to her and disappeared upstairs. Gabriella followed him with her questioning eyes. Why did he always act so weird around her?

lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Gabriella took Ashlee out of her miniature pink bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her and carried her to the nursery. When she got into the nursery she was surprised to see Troy there. He had been flipping through a photo album. He saw her and snapped it shut.

"Oh, hi Gabriella. I um… have to go, um… do something in the kitchen."He mumbled. He ran out of the room. Gabriella laid Ashlee on her changing table. She eyed the photo album curiously. Ashlee thumped her feet on the table impatiently.

"Okay, okay." The babysitter said. "You are totally more important." She hurriedly dressed the baby and returned her to her crib for a nap. Then she settled into the huge pink rocking chair and picked up the album. She hesitated for a moment and then opened it. Inside on the first page was a large photo of Troy and a beautiful blond woman with sparkling green eyes. Her hair was past her hips. She was gorgeous. Troy was laughing and the woman was smiling at him. Gabriella could tell that the woman was Ashlee's mother. But Troy never mentioned her and she was never around. Who was she? Where was she? Gabriella had to find out…

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen Troy was walking around in circles. He finally picked up his cell phone and speed-dialed Chad. Chad picked up on the first ring.

"Hey man." He answered.

"Hey Chad. I was wondering if I could come over. Are you home?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I'm at home. Come on over."

lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Troy approached the Danforth's front walk. He stopped himself for a minute and then rang the doorbell. Taylor answered.

"Oh… hey Troy. What's up?" she asked, allowing him in.

"Hey Taylor, I came to see Chad."

"He's upstairs in Tyler's room."

"Okay, and thanks again for coming to approve Gabriella. "

"Your welcome. She's something isn't she?"

Troy felt his cheeks turn bright red. He quickly ran upstairs and rounded the corner. He heard Tyler and Chad talking excitedly, so he stood in the doorframe and watched the father and son. Chad was dancing around singing a weird song in a phony Southern accent while waving stuffed animals. Tyler was rolling on his bed laughing. Troy couldn't help chucking too. Chad was such a great dad. Just then Chad spotted his friend there. He stopped singing and threw down the animals.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough to see what a great dad you are." Troy pointed out honestly. The two of them did a crazy Wildcat shake. Tyler stared at them in awe. He wanted to learn it.

"So what's up Troy?" Chad asked.

"Well…" Troy searched for words. Tyler was in the room. Chad seemed to realize that it was something that Tyler shouldn't know. Just as they opened their mouths, Taylor appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me guys, but I want Tyler." She said. The guys nodded. How did she know? "C'mon Ty, I just made some chocolate chip cookies." Tyler immediately ran over. She grabbed his hand and winked at the two men. They nodded thankfully and turned back to each other.

"Okay, so spill it." Chad said.

"You know Gabriella right…my daughter's babysitter?" Troy began. Chad nodded. "Well…. she (Gabriella) and Ashlee have become pretty close and…. I-I." He hesitated.

"I think I like her." He finished.

"Like like, or as in just like?" Chad asked, interested. A smirk played on his face.

"As in like like." Troy admitted.

"Wow Troy! Moving on so quickly?" Chad hooted playfully.

"Well, she's sweet, smart, and everything I look for in a girl." Troy said. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It was like fate."

"But what about Angelina?" Chad queried. Troy sighed deeply.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Look here's my advice dude. Your wife would have wanted you to be happy and would want her child to have a mother figure." Chad said.

"I still don't know." Troy sighed.

"Let's ask the wiser one." Chad replied. He stood up and left the room. Troy followed him. They walked into the kitchen.

"Tay, can we ask you something?" Chad asked.

"I hope it's not about that b-ball reunion you wanted to throw. I told you already… there will be no live bands at our house!!! Taylor screamed, putting her hands on her hips.

"No." Troy said. Once again, sensing the matter was personal, Taylor ushered Tyler into the living room. Then she returned.

"Okay, what's going on." she asked, folding her arms over her chest. Troy and Chad quickly explained the situation. By the time they finished, Taylor's mouth was wide open.

"Are you kidding me?! Gabriella is a great person, but what about Angelica, her parents, they hate you enough already!!" she yelled. "She gave her life to give you that baby! That is so mean to go fall in love with someone after losing her wife."

"I hate to say this babe, but he has a life." Chad interrupted. His wife glared at him.

"Oh, so if I died and left you and Tyler behind, would you just move on and fall in love with someone else!!" she roared.

"What's wrong Mommy." Asked a tiny voice. The three adults turned to see Tyler standing in the living room doorway.

"Nothing sweetie, it's okay, you can go back into the living room and watch Dragon Tales." Taylor answered, her voice softening. Tyler walked back into the living room. They waited till after he put on the t.v and then Taylor shot an accusing look at her husband.

"So would you?!!" she demanded.

"I'm not…I would never." Chad stuttered, like a cornered animal. Troy shut his eyes. He had never meant to cause this confusion. He opened his eyes.

"Look guys, it's getting late, I have to go home." He began.

"It's only one o' clock." Taylor argued.

"Yeah… but I… don't want to leave Gabriella and Ashlee for too long." He lied. Taylor raised her eyebrows. Then Troy realized how it sounded. "Um… I mean as in… um, oh never mind. I've caused you enough trouble. " He opened the front door and walked out onto the sidewalk towards his home.

lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Troy emerged from his study. He had been up there for hours. It was now seven o' clock. He decided to go join Gabriella and Ashlee. He went downstairs. Gabriella was sitting on the couch and holding Ashlee. She was quietly singing a lullaby. Ashlee stared at her intently. Troy sat next to them and watched on. His palms were sweaty. Gabriella's thigh rubbed against his. He tried to get his mind off of her. When she finished singing, he was mesmerized. He felt as if she had been singing to her. They sat silent for a few moments. Then Troy broke the silence.

"You're a great singer." He said.

"Thanks." Gabriella said quietly, looking at Ashlee.

"And an awesome babysitter." Troy continued. Gabriella finally looked up at him.

"I try to be." She answered modestly. "But I don't want to take the place of her mother."

"What?" Troy asked. The question caught him off-guard.

"What happened to her mother Troy?"The young woman asked. She was looking him dead in the eye. Troy didn't want to tell her just yet.

"We divorced. She left me for someone better." He lied. His heart felt heavy with guilt. Gabriella was horrified. Why would someone leave such a great man, and such a beautiful baby?

"You know… I lost my father." She mumbled, looking away again. Troy immediately turned back to her. "He drowned to death."

"How?" Troy asked. He knew she wanted to talk. And besides, he really had to get his mind off his lie.

"When I was younger, I fell off a party boat. I couldn't swim, so I struggled and began to sink. My dad jumped in after me. He threw me aboard and then realized that he lost my grandfather's watch. He swam back in to get it, and never came up. They said that his lungs collapsed and he died. They never found his body."Gabriella said. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Troy's eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He felt more in love with her. They had both experienced strickening life and death situations, even though Gabriella didn't know his yet. All of a sudden he leaned over and began to kiss her tenderly on her lips. Gabriella melted. Then she remembered Ashlee. She forced herself to pull away.

"Hold on." She murmured. She quickly dashed to the nursery and laid Ashlee in her crib. Then she ran back downstairs. Before Troy could kiss her again, she stopped him.

"Look Gabriella, I'm sorry for kissing you like that… but my feelings got the better of me." Troy said.

"You really care about me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy admitted. "I do."

"But we only met…"

"It doesn't really matter does it?"

"Troy, you're a great guy and all… but I." Gabriella started. She paused; she was at a loss for words. Troy stared at her, waiting.

"You know what, I have to go." Gabriella said. She jumped up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Troy yelled. "Do you feel what I feel?" Gabriella turned slowly.

"I don't know." She answered. She grabbed her coat and stepped outside. Why was this so complicated?

**Tell me what you think. I am really struggling with this story. ****Triple thanks**** to my internet sis xoxMusicalxox for her wise advice on this chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed this and give me whatever tips and advice you can give. Thanks so much for all of the other reviews. M****ad props**** most frequent reviewers:**

**xoxMusicalxox**

**Di Nguyen**

**Icesk8ter93**

**x-LuCy-LuVz-ZaC-Efron-x**

**xxZanessaxx**

**Shell-Bell87**

**Ilovemusic32**

**ZanessaForever7**

**BrazilianPrincess?**


	8. A Tragic Accident

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Chapter 7**

**A Tragic Accident**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for taking so long in replying. I know you guys love this story and that you have been constantly waiting for this update. So I apologize. But I had a really difficult time. See, in my summary I said that Troy was afraid to love again, but then the story began to stray away from what I originally planned. Because in the last chapter I made it that Gabriella was afraid to love. So help me out here. Please: D. But thanks so much to my internet sister xoxMusicalxox and xZANESSA4LIFEx for advising me with this. Now, enough blabbering- here's the chapter…**

Gabriella stormed into her house totally confused. She threw her pocketbook to the floor and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a big spoon and swung open the freezer door. There it was… her favorite… pistachio ice cream!! She opened the container and rammed a long awaited spoonful into her mouth. She eagerly slurped down 10 more spoonfuls when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face her mother: Socorro Montez.

"Is there anything we need to talk about?" Socorro asked. Gabriella slowly lowered her spoon.

"Well… my employer…. Troy Bolton and I were having a heart to heart. And then he kissed me." Gabriella said slowly. Her mother's eyes widened.

"I don't know what to do." Gabriella said.

"Maybe his feelings just got the better of him. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm sweetie. " Mrs. Montez said rubbing her daughter's back.

"I know, but what if…"

"Gabi, honey, don't question the future her mom stated. "See what it has to bring."

"Okay… thanks mama." Gabriella whispered. The two hugged.

"You can come to me with anything." Socorro whispered. "And I will always be here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ding! Ding! Ding! Troy's phone vibrated and beeped wildly. It was 9am on Saturday morning. Today he and Chad had arranged to go to a basketball game. They had been planning this trip for months before Ashlee's birth. But now he had to back out. He needed to stay home and take care of Ashlee. He knew Gabriella wasn't going to come back. All because he had to go kiss her.

"Damn Bolton." He hissed to himself. He sat up and sighed. He really needed Gabriella today. Chad would be so bummed. Troy set his mouth in a firm line. From now on he needed to keep his feelings to himself. It was all about Ashlee now. He couldn't afford to screw things up; she was all he had left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella ran into the kitchen already dressed.

"Wow Gabi, you really are up early for a Saturday. You usually sleep in.'" Socorro said. She was sipping coffee at the table.

"Yeah, I want to be early today just in case Troy has any plans." Gabriella explained thoughtfully.

"Ohhh, that's so nice of you mija." Mrs. Montez cooed. "He can always count on you to do the right thing."

"Yes mom, so I'll head over now." Gabriella replied, grabbing a banana.

"You don't want breakfast?" Mrs. Montez questioned.

"No, I'm okay Mama." Gabriella assured her.

"Fine… I'll walk you." her mother said standing up.

"No mom, I'm okay." Gabriella insisted.

"Gabi… I."

"No mom, just stay home and relax." Gabriella pleaded. "Please."

"Okay honey." Mrs. Montez said, giving in.

"Thank you Mom." Her daughter replied. She said.

"Bye." Gabriella called, stepping outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Troy held his cell phone tightly. He knew he had to call Chad, but he wasn't in the3 mood to hear a crazy speech of anger. He took a deep breath and speed-dialed his best friend for now at least.

"Hey Troy." Chad chirped on the line. "Ready to go… man I am so excited dude. It's going to be soooooo awesome! Plus, we have courtside seats. I mean, how cool is that?"

"Very cool…but Chad, I don't think." He hesitated.

"Oh no Troy, I can already tell what's coming…" Just then the doorbell chimed.

"Wait a sec Chad." Troy said, he made his way to the door and swung it open. There stood his savior… Gabriella. Troy almost dropped his phone. He seriously though Gabriella wasn't coming back.

"Gab…Ga…Gab…Gabriella." he managed to choke out. "What are you doing here?"

"Today is my work day is my work day, is it not?" Gabriella asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Oh thank you sooooo much!!" Troy exclaimed. "Chad was about to…"

"Bounce off the walls and knock you out." Chad finished.

"Well, I'm here for Ashlee. What time is the game over?"

"The game is over at 2- wait how do you know about the game?"

"Everyone does." Gabriella said. "It's over the newspapers and there's an ad on every channel in Albuquerque."

"See Troy." Chad pointed out, overhearing. "It is a game that can't be missed!"

"I'll call you back when I'm leaving Chad." Troy said, never taking his eyes off Gabriella. She was so beautiful. Oh, how he longed to push her up against the wall and kiss her again.

"Earth to Troy." Chad called.

"Huh… what?" Troy asked, snapping back to life.

"I said "Okay I'll see you there."

"Okay. Bye Chad." Troy replied. He snapped his phone shut and stared at Gabriella. "So, you actually came back." He said. Gabriella nodded timidly. "Then, I guess I'll go then. Ashlee's still sleeping upstairs. I'll call you in the next half hour."

"Don't worry Troy; I'll take good care of Ashlee." Gabriella said.

"Okay. Thanks again Gabriella. And… I'm sorry about what I did last night. It wasn't right."

"It's okay Troy. Now go on, don't keep Chad waiting."

"Thanks again." With that, Troy dashed down the steps to his car. Gabriella closed the door and sighed. Just then she heard a cry from upstairs. Ashlee was awake. She ran upstairs to the nursery.

"Hi Ashlee." She cooed, spying the little blue eyed baby. She picked her up from her crib and placed her thumb into the baby's hands. Ashlee tightened her grip around her babysitter's thumb.

"You want to go to the park?" Gabriella asked the little one. Ashlee gurgled happily.

"I'll take that as a yes." The young woman replied. She quickly packed a bag and dressed Ashlee in a cute yellow jumper with a matching shirt. "Let's go." She whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh no." Chad gasped. It was two hours later and the game had taken a horrible turn. One of the players on the home team snatched the ball away from a visiting team member and while doing so, ended up hitting him in the face. Then one of the other visiting team players jumped onto the home team player and they started fighting. Both teams were beating up each other crazily and the coaches and referees were trying to calm them down. One player swung at another with his fist clenched and ended up punching the woman next to Troy.

"Okay, I say we get out of here." Chad gulped.

"I second that." Troy agreed. They jumped up and made a mad dash for the door. They didn't stop running until they got into the parking lot.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Troy said, gasping for breath.

"Yeah dude." Chad replied gulping down some water. They both got into their cars and drove away. Troy drove to his house, all of a sudden interested in seeing Gabriella.

"Hello!" he called. He saw no one. He heard no one. His heartbeat raced… what if? He spotted a note on the fridge. He walked over to it and read it.

**Dear Troy- I just took Ashlee to the park to have a little fun. Don't worry- Gabriella**

Troy took a deep breath and twirled his keys around his fingers. Maybe he'd go pay them a visit. He walked back outside and headed to the park.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yayyy." Gabriella cheered as she slid down the slide. Ashlee was in her lap and was constantly gurgling happily. "Want to do that again?" Gabriella asked, burying her nose into the little one's tummy, causing her to giggle.

"Looks like you're having fun." A male voice piped up. Gabriella turned to see Troy standing there.

"Yep, weren't we Ashlee?" The young woman cooed. Ashlee gave her dad a toothless grin.

"So, I thought the game was over at two." Gabriella said, glancing at her watch.

"Well, a fight broke out between the two teams and that was the end of it." Troy explained.

"Wow." Gabriella's eyes widened. All of a sudden a school bus filled with wild kids pulled up in front of the park.

"We should go." Gabriella said, standing up. "Those kids are going to go wild and I don't want Ashlee to get hurt." Troy smiled. She cared so much about his baby. He picked up Ashlee's bag and they strolled back to the Bolton home.

"So, how are you otherwise?" Troy questioned.

"I'm all right." Gabriella answered. "I'm super excited, my mom's birthday is next week and I want to buy her a ticket to a resort and spa in Florida. She's taken such good care of me that I think she deserves that."

Troy gulped, thinking of how Angelina was always there for him. Maybe he and Gabriella could just be friends. After all, Gabriella didn't have feelings for him. Or did she?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella and Troy sat on the porch swing exchanging funny stories. Troy was absolutely mesmerized by her cute laugh and her beautiful smile. Just then the phone rang inside.

"I'll get it." Troy said, he went inside to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello, Bolton residence."

"Um, hello. Is Ms. Gabriella Montez there?" A female voice asked. "This is her neighbor Mrs. Potter, tell her it's urgent."

"Okay." Troy said. "I'll get her. Hang on."He burst through the French doors and back onto the patio. "Gabriella, your neighbor, Mrs. Potter wants to speak with you. She says it's urgent." Gabriella jumped up immediately and ran into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" she asked. She hoped nothing was wrong. She liked Mrs. Potter.

"I'm afraid it's not me. There is a fire… at your house." The old woman said slowly. Gabriella froze. "And they can't find your mother." The blood drained out of the young woman's face.

"I am coming over there right now." Gabriella managed to say.

"Okay dear." Mrs. Potter said. She hung up. Gabriella slammed the phone down. A lump rose in her throat.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed. "My house in on fire and they can't find my mom!" Troy instantly rose to his feet.

"Let's go." He said. He grabbed Ashlee and they sprinted through the house and out the door. Gabriella lived the next block over. Gabriella got there first. She panted for breath. A tear dripped down her cheek as she witnessed the flames engulfing the quaint white house. It had been her home since she was a little girl. Her mother had… her mother! Gabriella ran over to Mrs. Potter, who was speaking with the firemen.

"Gabriella dear." Mrs. Potter began. Her eyes were red. Gabriella could tell she had been crying.

"No." Gabriella whispered. "It can't be."

"I'm sorry honey. But she's gone." Mrs. Potter said gently.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Gabriella screamed. Everyone was staring at her. Just then the firemen emerged from the house carrying a huge white bundle on a stretcher.

"No… no… no." Gabriella cried. She pounded her fists on the ground. Tears streamed down her face. "When did the fire start?" She managed.

"A little while after you left." Mrs. Potter stated tearfully. "I smelled smoke coming from your house and when I called your mother insisted she was okay. But then the fire got bigger and spread across the whole property. I called the fire department and they went to look for her."

"It seemed that she went in the basement, because it was the only place in the house that was flame-free, and tried to escape. But then the roof collapsed." One of the firemen explained. "I'm sorry, we did what we could."Gabriella sobbed into her hands. Mrs. Potter squeezed her tightly.

"Gabriella!" Troy called. He dashed up the stairs towards her.

"Did they find your mother?" He asked concerned.

"The roof collapsed." Gabriella stated. "She was crushed, and…and." She sobbed even harder. "And it's all my fault!" She took off running.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted. He spotted Taylor and Chad standing with the crowd of people. He ran over to them. "Here, hold Ashlee. We'll talk later." Taylor took Ashlee into her arms and covered the little one's ears from all the noise.

"Go get her." She shouted. Troy nodded and took off to find Gabriella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella stood on a cliff edge. Below there were jagged rocks and a little far beyond it was the lake. Tears rolled unstoppably down her cheeks. She had lost her beloved mother… and it was all her fault. If she had let her mother walk her to Troy's then the fire wouldn't have been started. But instead she made her mother stay home and burn to death. It was also her fault that her dad had died. If she hadn't fallen off that stupid boat, then her father wouldn't have had to jump in to save her and drown. She had always been grateful that even though she had lost her father, she still had her mother. But now she had lost everything and everyone. There was no one left. All of her family members lived overseas and she couldn't bear to leave Albuquerque. It was too much for her. She had to end it. She didn't deserve to live another minute. She inched closer to the edge.

"I'll see you soon Mama and Daddy." She whispered.

"Gabriella!!" It was Troy.

"No, leave me alone Troy. I have to do this."

"No you don't." With that he grabbed her and held her tight.

"I don't deserve to live." She screamed. She kicked and yelled, causing them both to fall to the floor. They rolled towards the tree lined woods. Troy tightened his hold on her.

"PLEASE LET ME DIE!"She screamed. Troy was in shock. Gabriella always seemed so calm and collected… but now she was the complete opposite. Troy realized that she was getting worn out. The kicks were less painful and the screaming subsided. She gave one last ounce of strength and then eased back into his hold sobbing. Troy sat up and stroked her hair, trying to ease her pain.

"I'm sorry Gabriella." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

**So, how was that guys? I tried really hard. I'm proud of it. Thanks to all of my fellow authors that believed in me and reviewed. I'll try to update soon. Also look out for my new story 'Loving the Enemy' which should be out by next month. Please, please review. Thanks, DGurl:D**


	9. Safe In His Arms

**In Need of Someone to Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Safe In His Arms**

**Hi guys, thanks for your support. I know you guys have been waiting so long for the story to continue. I loved all the reviews. And as promised, this chapter is being dedicated to****smartgirl231814 for being the first to review . And big thanks to my internet sis xoxMusicalxox for revising and editing this wonderful chapter. Love ya sis! I would also like to thank: BlackBeauty613, Amherstgrl90891, Andizzle, xxZanessaxx, Kelownachick, Huni-Bun17, xZANESSA4LIFEx, supergirlxoxoxoxo, oneandonlyluver, Maria92, MajOr-HaRdCorE-, Noyoshka, BrieBella, Blackrose990, and babycgirl395 for reviewing and favoriting. If I missed anyone let me know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. GO TROYELLA!**

When Troy brought Gabriella back to the neighborhood, her house was already flame free and boarded up.  
"Oh my gosh, Gabriella are you okay?" Taylor asked. She was one of the very few people that had stayed behind. With a remorseful sort of smile she handed Ashlee to Troy who held onto his daughter tightly, needing to comfort her and also find comfort for himself. Troy was a little worried, the entire tragic situation made him realize that no one was immortal and the thought of dying and leaving Ashlee behind with no parents at all made him feel sick to the stomach. Ashlee couldn't lose him too; she'd end up living with the Bradens. He shuddered at the thought. Everyone was looking at Gabriella now, all looking painfully awkward, waiting for an answer. Instead Gabriella turned and began to walk away. Troy grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, not again." He said.

"But, I have nowhere to go." Gabriella said quietly. Her voice was dull and lifeless, as if it had been she who'd died.

"You always have a place to go." Taylor said warmly. She hugged Gabriella tightly. "You could stay with us."

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

"I think she should stay with me." Troy offered. Taylor looked at him with raised eyebrows, as if saying "So you can sleep with her?" "I still need help with Ashlee, I mean it is Gabriella's job after all," he rectified quickly, "When I go to work you can come over and stay with her Taylor." Gabriella went off to go speak with Mrs. Potter. As soon as she was out of earshot, Troy leaned closer to his friends. "Look, Gabriella is mentally unstable at the moment. We have to watch her at all times." He said. "She just tried to commit suicide." Taylor gasped.

"So, we can set up a schedule." She said. "Gabriella will stay with me tomorrow at our house, because you and Chad have a meeting, and I will come over on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays to stay with her during the day. And Sharpay will stay over with her on Thursdays and Fridays."

"Sounds cool." Chad agreed.

"Yeah, but what if Gabriella tries to… you know… when Sharpay is around. Sharpay can't stop her." Troy pointed out.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay with her on Thursdays and Fridays also."Taylor relented.

"Great." Troy said. "I don't want anything to happen to her…ever." Taylor shot him a look, he really was falling for Gabriella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Please eat Gabriella." Troy begged, three hours later. He had set a hot plate of spaghetti in front of her and she hadn't even picked up her fork. "Gabriella, you need to eat." The young woman stared at Troy. Her once emotional chocolate brown eyes had become steel pebbles of coldness. Troy sat down, picked up his fork and began to eat. "Yum, it's absolutely fantastic!" He dramatized. Gabriella stood up and walked away to the guest room. Troy followed her. Gabriella whipped her head around, giving him a hate filled glare.

"I can make it to the guest room by myself." She said. "I don't need you following me around like I'm a little child." With that she marched into the guestroom. She just wanted to take a shower and then go to bed. She didn't need Troy following her around. Then she remembered something."Uh, Troy." She piped up.

"What?" Troy asked, still feeling a little hurt by her outburst.

"I don't have any clothes." She said. "I don't have anything."

"Well, you can borrow some of Angelina's." Troy said, feeling guilty once again. Less than two months after the death of his own wife he was allowing another woman to wear her clothing. Even worse than that, he was letting another woman into his life.

"Um, okay." Gabriella replied meekly. Troy led her to his room and opened Angelina's closet."Wow." Gabriella gasped. Angelina's clothes were beautiful, so expensive and colorful. 'Angelina must've been a really classy woman', Gabriella thought to herself. "I can't wear these clothes." She admitted.

"Why not?" Troy asked."I don't want to wear her clothes. What if she comes back and wants them?" Gabriella queried, fingering a pair of cheetah print pajamas."She's not coming back." Troy said dejectedly. "You can borrow whatever you like. As a matter of fact, it's all yours." Gabriella beamed up at him.

"Really?" She enthused.

"Yeah." Troy replied. He knew Angelina loved helping people, so he didn't feel as guilty as before. But then again, if Angelina had known he had a slight crush on this particular woman, she wouldn't be thrilled at all.….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rain poured heavily outside. Gabriella shivered uncontrollably. Her biggest fear was thunderstorms. Spiders, tests, singing on stage, no problem, but thunderstorms were a BIG problem. A cry erupted from the nursery. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut. She really just wanted to stay under her covers, but then again Ashlee needed comfort even more than she did. She slowly got out of bed and shuffled along to Ashlee's room. The little baby was sucking her thumb rapidly and crying. Gabriella picked her up and sat in the giant rocking chair. She sang softly to her, and even though her voice was shaking, Ashlee drifted into a peaceful sleep. Gabriella smiled, Ashlee was so special. An enormous thunderclap resounded through the air; Gabriella screamed and jumped back in surprise, almost dropping the little one in her arms. She placed Ashlee back into the crib so that she couldn't drop her again. Then she returned to the rocking chair and watched the rain pour. She thought about Ashlee. Ashlee needed her mother. And Gabriella needed her own mother at the moment. To come and hold her hand and tell her everything would be alright and she would always be there for her. A tear dropped onto her hand.

"I miss you so much Mama." She whispered to the darkness. "I wish you were here. I wish our house never burned down. I wish…. I died instead of you." The tears came pouring down like the rain outside. Just then the lights came on in the room.

"Don't ever say that." A familiar voice said angrily. Gabriella stood up and turned to the speaker. Troy stood there. "I'm pretty sure you're mother wants you to be happy. Not wish you were in her place. I know you are guilty, but it would break your mother's heart. She worked hard to bring you into this world. You have to carry on your mom's legacy. You are your mother's gift to the world. Just like Ashlee is mine." He said. His speech brought more tears to Gabriella's eyes. Thunder and lightning cracked across the sky. Gabriella screeched and ran into Troy's arms, feeling safer. Then she realized… "Um, I'm sorry. It's just that… I… am…" She stuttered pulling herself out of his arms.

"It's okay." Troy said soothingly, pulling her back into his hold, enjoying the feel of her body against his. "You're afraid of thunderstorms, aren't you?" He asked. Gabriella nodded tearfully. She relaxed. She felt instantly comforted. "Well, I have a meeting to attend tomorrow and we both need some sleep." Troy said. Even though he wanted to stay like this all night long, holding her, he let her go. Gabriella reluctantly let go too and shivered, remembering the thunderstorm going on outside. She looked into Troy's bright ultramarine eyes and realized how much she needed to have him by her side...if only for 

the night. "Um, if you want… you can sleep with me." Troy offered. As soon as the words came out he felt stupid. What if Gabriella walked out on him? What if she took it the wrong way? "If it makes you more comfortable, I mean, because when you're afraid it's always better to have someone around." He tried to explain.

"I get what you mean Troy." Gabriella said. She turned off the light and walked towards his room. Troy followed her and he watched as she climbed into his bed getting comfortable. The situation felt alien to him, it was strange to see another woman in his bed. It was even stranger knowing that Gabriella was the one who was going to lie beside him for the night…and not Angelina. He climbed in after her, feeling a bit awkward. Gabriella snuggled into his chest, feeling a whole lot safer. "I'm sorry Troy." She whispered.

"For what?" The young man queried.

"For being so cold to you. You were only trying to help me."

"You're welcome." Troy replied. He put his arms around her, protecting her. Gabriella smiled to herself. The thunderstorm could go on forever, but as long as she was in Troy's arms, she couldn't care less.

**Thank you guys for your support and I look forward to hearing from all of you. I'm already working on the next chapter! Love, DGurl:D**


End file.
